


Jenna's Killervibe Ficlets

by Jenna_Nicole



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Ficlets, KillerVibe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenna_Nicole/pseuds/Jenna_Nicole
Summary: Kilervibe ficlets from 2020-
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. "Do you think if we met differently, we'd be enemies?"

Prompt: "Do you think if we met differently, we'd be enemies?" from [this post](https://memeasaurus-promptus.tumblr.com/post/160575068039/do-you-think-sentence-starters). 

Requested by: irisswest 

* * *

It was a simple question, completely based on curiosity and not meant to ruin Cisco’s weekend. 

“Do you think if we met differently, we’d be enemies?” 

Cisco had long ago decided it was best to not dwell on other realities. It wasn’t like it would do him any good anyway. If anything, he would end up stressing out over things that he couldn’t control. 

But yeah, thinking of things like Flashpoint, where they were no more than strangers. Or the multiverse, where little changes could create people like Reverb, Echo, and a more villainous Killer Frost. Thinking in terms of circumstance, considering who or what they may have become, did nothing good. If anything, it kept Cisco sleepless. He never wanted to imagine a world where Caitlin Snow was on a different side than himself. 

So when Caitlin asked him the uncomfortable question, he was quick to make himself clear. “No.” 

“You’re so certain.” 

“I am,” he said, turning around to face her. “Wanna know why?” 

“I would love to know why.” 

“Because I know you and you know me. We’re an unstoppable team. We’re a perfect fit. We’re made for each other. There is no universe where that isn’t true.” 

Caitlin didn’t ask, but he knew what she was thinking. She wondered, just as he did, how those other versions missed out so much. 

“Tragedies,” he said simply. “I’d like to think all those awful versions exist because we didn’t meet. And hey, Reverb and Killer Frost seemed pretty tight, but they’re the only ones I know that had the pleasure to meet. I guess we’re just the lucky ones.” 

Caitlin grinned, her eyes crinkling as she leaned in to hug him. “That we are.” 


	2. Do you think we have a connection between us?

Prompt: “Do you think we have a connection between us?" from [this post](https://memeasaurus-promptus.tumblr.com/post/160575068039/do-you-think-sentence-starters). 

Requested by: thatkillervibe 

* * *

He had met her by accident at a charity gala. He hadn’t even planned on going at all. But he worked for Mercury Labs and it was basically required that he make an appearance. So he had shown up, dressed in his best, hoping that he’d be able to sneak out early enough to continue working on his gauntlets. He hadn’t meant to be caught up talking to Caitlin Snow from Star Labs. 

He had approached her after a moment of eye contact. A weird sense of nostalgia that he couldn’t explain. Something had brought him over to her. It was like she was highlighted for him in big bright neon sharpie. It seemed natural to go and ask her to dance. 

He was surprised when she said “yes” to seeing him again. He was even more surprised when she suggested they go steady after a few dates. But he found himself agreeing. Everything just felt right. 

It took him a few weeks to realize that she had been the girl in his dreams. The ones he used to have when he first got his powers. He had felt so alone in Mercury Labs trying to figure out how his vibes worked. He hadn’t felt close enough to the others in his lab to tell them about it. He wasn’t even sure if they would keep a metahuman employed there. 

But often, when he would rest his head on a pillow, he would dream repeatedly of a strange woman. She was kind and gentle, and she was sure to encourage him that his powers were good. That he would get a hold on them soon enough. He had trouble remembering her the next day, but her words didn’t fade. They had meant so much to him. 

So when he found himself sitting across from that same girl from his dreams in the middle of Big Belly Burger, he couldn’t help but be startled by the revelation. He hadn’t meant to say anything. But he was tired and the words were just coming out. “This is going to sound strange.” 

“Try me.” 

“I’m not sure you want to. It’s kind of bizarre.” 

“Let me be the judge of that.” 

“Alright, so not recently, but in the past, before I ever met you, I used to have reoccurring dreams about you.” 

Her laughter startled him. “I stand corrected. That is a _bit_ strange.” 

He nodded, focusing on the food bellow him. “I know. I _know_.” He paused, taking a sip from his shake. “I was just wondering if you had ever experienced anything similar.” 

She nodded, flashing his a small smile. “No, not like that. If I had to guess, it's related to your powers.” 

“Obviously,” he said, glad he had confessed to her. 

She sighed. “But.” 

“But?” 

“I feel like I know you. I can’t explain it. Like when I saw you at that gala you seemed so familiar. Like in another life we were close.” 

“Do you think we have a connection between us?” 

“Like what?” she asked, suddenly growing serious. “Like soulmates?” 

“Like we should have met sooner. Like we were supposed to. But we didn’t.” 

She nodded slowly, looking at him thoughtfully. “Yeah.” 

He lifted his milkshake and tapped it against the one she was holding, saying, “I’ll toast to that.” 


	3. Well hello sleeping beauty, you fell asleep on me

Prompt: “Well hello sleeping beauty, you fell asleep on me” from [this post](https://manjehaal.tumblr.com/post/619563876790501376/promptfairy-%F0%9D%90%87%F0%9D%90%94%F0%9D%90%91%F0%9D%90%93-%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%8E%F0%9D%90%8C%F0%9D%90%85%F0%9D%90%8E%F0%9D%90%91%F0%9D%90%93-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%8D%F0%9D%90%93%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%8D%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%84). 

Requested by: thatkillervibe 

* * *

It was a hesitant kiss being pressed to her forehead that pulled her from her dreams. It was warm and slow, and he was murmuring sweet something's meant for only himself and the room to hear. 

He pulled away slowly as she began to stir, disoriented, and unfamiliar with the sensation of another person. Her eyes fluttered and she turned onto her side, raising her eyebrows as if to ask how she ended up there. 

“Well, hello, sleeping beauty, you fell asleep on me.” 

Conveniently he left out any mention of the kiss he pressed to her skin, still warm on his lips, still tempting a smile to widen across his face. She was his friend, and as far as he could tell, that's all she may ever be. But rare moments of intimacy no matter how small added years to his life, he had no doubt. 

She seemed completely unaware, admiring him, resting her head on her hand. "Do you mind if I continue? You're warm and cozy...and," her smile quirked up and her eyes were dazzling. "And cute." 

"Cute?" He asked her, unable to contain a smile. 

She turned her face from him, already drifting off before she could answer, with a smile too warm for her frozen lips. 

She changed positions though, more conscious of Cisco's comfort, pressing her cheek into the crook of his elbow. "Love you," she said faintly and Cisco chuckled to himself. The things people say when they're only half-conscious could be crazy. 

But still, he felt a smile melt across his face, and a glimmer of hope flutter deep within his stomach. And so he leaned down to kiss her forehead again, this time with less hesitance. 

"Love you right back." 


	4. I’ll destroy anything that so much as thinks of harming you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’ll destroy anything that so much as thinks of harming you ."

Prompt: "I’ll destroy anything that so much as thinks of harming you ." from [this post. ](https://manjehaal.tumblr.com/post/619563876790501376/promptfairy-%F0%9D%90%87%F0%9D%90%94%F0%9D%90%91%F0%9D%90%93-%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%8E%F0%9D%90%8C%F0%9D%90%85%F0%9D%90%8E%F0%9D%90%91%F0%9D%90%93-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%8D%F0%9D%90%93%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%8D%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%84)

Requested by: irisswest 

* * *

She looked rigid where she sat. Hands clasped around her cup of coffee, eyes narrowed at the empty doorway, lips pursed as if she wished to conquer an enemy with her words. It was a rare persona for the doctor, who could be unbelievably headstrong, but shy, and quiet about messy little emotions such as these. 

If he was anyone else, he may have just let her sit like this, with that tied up confidence and that vengeful glow. It was as if Frost had flooded into her bloodstream again, ready to fight despite Caitlin’s natural calmness. Her expression worried him. 

“Cait,” he said, peering out from behind the monitor, balancing himself on his elbows. His hands were still raw and sore beneath the bandages. “You there? Earth to Caitlin!” he said again, waving one of his hands in front of her face. 

The sight of the bandages only caused her to tighten her posture, but her eyes fell to him, earnest and reassuring, despite the hell of the week he had just managed to scrape through. 

“Hey, try to the lighten up,” he said softly, “you look like you might go murder crazy.”

“I just might,” she said, mostly to herself. “Still sore?” 

“Alright,” he said quickly, shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets. “It’s not every week you fake your own death.” 

“It’s not every week that I’m not there when you need me, either.” She looked away from him, studying her fingertips. The same look of cold rage passed over her expression, causing a chill to run down Cisco’s spine. It was a double-edged sword for him. The idea that her inability to be there for him causing her such frustration made him feel warm inside like she had wrapped him up in a blanket and left her hands still on his shoulders for a while. But it also reminded her of the chilliness of her tone from a few years back and no matter how many weeks went by, Killer Frost still put a heavyweight deep in his stomach. It didn’t matter how many days passed on. He tried to trust Caitlin’s word, but his memory was still caught up in the past, back when Killer Frost was the enemy and she was the thing threatening Caitlin’s life. To this day he would still give his life, still offer his morals, his soul, his every breath, if she asked him for it. 

By the way she was studying him, he almost thought she felt the same. When she came to his side, lifting his hands and deciding to replace his bandages, he made sure she understood. “I’m okay,” he said, pausing her reaching hand with his own. “You were doing something important.” 

“Not that important.” 

“That’s ridiculous, Caitlin. You know how important that was. I only wish...” he paused looking down. “I only wish you would have invited me to help instead of Ralph.” 

“I know!” she said, “I was just afraid it might be a repeat of the first time you met my mom.” 

He looked away, holding back the broad smile that was bursting through. “Relax, I would have been on my best behavior.” 

“Yeah, I doubt it. Cisco the dragon slayer.” 

“I don’t think of your mom as a dragon.” 

“Your eyes say otherwise.” 

“She hurt you,” he said softly. “And if I’m not allowed to breach her to the middle of some goddamn desert than I think I’m allowed to slay her with my eyes.” 

She sighed, relaxing in the seat beside him, letting go of the bandages. “I still should have been here.” 

“It’s okay,” he said shrugging. “Just because Vibe is dead doesn’t mean I am. See,” he said lifting his hand, ignoring the aching pain in his back completely. “Just a scratch.” 

“I wish there was no scratch.” 

“Don’t we all,” he said with a little laugh. “But hey, it is what it is.” 

She looked at him for a while, focusing on the softness of his reassuring smile. He looked so sure that it was alright. He looked so certain that he was going to be just fine. 

Maybe she understood it now, the rage that built up in his chest at the sight of her mother. The fire that spilled out at Dr. Taunhauser’s subtle remarks. He wasn’t the only one who found it effortless to become the other’s dragon slayer, and she would be his too if he ever needed her. 

“You know, whether I have Frost or not, I’d destroy anything that so much as thinks of harming you.” 


	5. don’t beat yourself up over this . be kind to yourself , it’s not your fault .

Prompt: “don’t beat yourself up over this. be kind to yourself, it’s not your fault. " from [this post. ](https://manjehaal.tumblr.com/post/619563876790501376/promptfairy-%F0%9D%90%87%F0%9D%90%94%F0%9D%90%91%F0%9D%90%93-%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%8E%F0%9D%90%8C%F0%9D%90%85%F0%9D%90%8E%F0%9D%90%91%F0%9D%90%93-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%8D%F0%9D%90%93%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%8D%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%84)

Requested by: caitlin-snow-leopard

* * *

Frost was hunched over by the window sill, narrowing watery eyes at the passing cars. Her entire posture spoke volumes, seeming to protest his kind approach, no matter how valiant it may be. 

“Frost,” he said softly, testing the waters. The cool huff of her breath gave him the answer he dreaded, but he still wanted to be there for her. “Frost, I know what it’s like.” 

“Sure you do,” she said rolling her eyes. 

“Of course I do,” he said, rolling his eyes right back and plopping down beside her. 

Despite the edge in her voice, her face was gentle. She was pale, biting down on her lips, anxiously wringing her hands in her lap. Despite Frost having occasional moments of tenderness, it was times like this when Cisco could easily see Caitlin bleeding through into Frost. 

Frost had failed to save a life, and Caitlin, the doctor in her, was horrified. Well, really, the human inside her was terrified. Cisco couldn't blame her. He felt the same gut-wrenching pain when he made the same mistakes. Sometimes they were a lot more human than they were super, and that meant that sometimes they would fail. He and Caitlin had found ways to cope with the fact that sometimes a superhero had to lose. 

Frost, however, wasn’t ready to accept that. 

"Don't beat yourself up over this. Be kind to yourself. It's not your fault," he told her firmly, setting a cup of coffee on her desk. 

She turned to face him, eyes shining despite the redness beneath them. "Thank you, Cisco." 


End file.
